The proposed study will investigate access to alcoholism treatment facilities. Four research questions provide the focus of the study: (1) What is the geographic distribution of alcoholism treatment units and how do treatment units in different geographic areas differ with respect to ownership, types of care, services provided, cost, client traits, and other characteristics?; (2) How have the number of alcoholism treatment facilities and their characteristics changed over the past decade? By geographic area?; (3) What are the supply and demand factors which determine geographic variations in the number of alcoholism clients in treatment, treatment capacity, and access to treatment facilities?; and (4) What factors are most important in determining the costs of impatient and outpatient alcoholism treatment? Data wall come primarily from the 1979, 1982, and 1987 National Drug and Alcoholism Treatment Unit Survey (NDATUS). NDATUS is a national census survey of alcoholism and drug abuse treatment centers. The surveys provide a wealth of information on the characteristics of alcoholism treatment units, including ownership, types of care, funding sources, and costs. Several descriptive and multivariate analyses are proposed. First, the alcoholism treatment system will be described both cross-sectionally and longitudinally in terms of alcoholism treatment unit characteristics. Information on the geographic distribution of facilities with particular characteristics will be presented separately for each of the three study years for urban versus rural areas and by state, MSA, and rural county. Multivariate regression analyses will be performed to estimate the separate contributions of supply and demand measures on the number of clients in treatment and treatment unit capacity. Multivariate regression analyses will also be performed to measure the separate effects of factors that influence the costs of inpatient and outpatient alcoholism treatment. This study will add to existing knowledge in two major ways. First, it will provide a much more detailed picture of the geographic distribution of alcoholism treatment units and how this distribution has changed over time than has been produced to date. Second, the multivariate analyses will provide insights about the separate factors that influence access to and costs of alcoholism treatment. The results of the study will be useful to policymakers in making decisions about alcoholism treatment funding mechanisms, mandates for health insurance coverage of alcoholism treatment, and other policies that affect access to alcoholism treatment facilities.